Présents
by Manthy
Summary: Un oneshot tout fluff sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année. Pas de spoilers, un monde inédit. SakShao KuroFye


**Présents**

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Clamp de donner naissance à autant de personnages attachants !

**Note :** Un petit one-shot tout fluff sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'années. Si j'ai le courage, le temps et l'inspiration, j'en écrirai peut-être un second, mais qui prendra place après dans le monde visité par le groupe durant les derniers chapitres parus au Japon. Le résultat sera un peu bizarre, mais bon … Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous !

L'atterrissage s'était bien passé, ce qui avait immédiatement paru comme un mauvais présage à Kurogane. C'était une règle implacable : le manjuu blanc ratait toujours ses atterrissages. Dans le cas contraire, une catastrophe arrivait, le danger était donc imminent. Pourtant, ce monde n'avait rien de menaçant à première vue. Ils étaient arrivés dans un square, un peu à l'écart d'une rue commerçante d'où s'élevaient une musique entraînante et le joyeux brouhaha d'une foule bonne enfant. Les maisons étaient illuminées par des éclairages multicolores, certains clignotant, d'autres formant des mots ou des dessins sur les vitrines des magasins.

« Mokona, sens-tu quelque chose ? demanda Shaolan avec son sérieux habituel.

- Il n'y pas de plume dans ce monde, dit Mokona en s'agitant sur son épaule pour mieux voir le décor, désolé.

- Quel monde sympathique ! s'exclama la princesse.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! renchérit Fye. Je me demande ce que ces gens fêtent…

- Ils doivent fêter Noël, ou alors le Nouvel An ! répondit un Mokona tout content d'étaler sa science. Et si on restait un peu plus longtemps ? »

Kurogane grimaça. Il l'avait senti venir.

Shaolan aurait préféré repartir, tant la quête à ses yeux surpassait toute chose. Mais il céda néanmoins rapidement aux supplications de ses trois compagnons – dès que Sakura se pendit à son bras pour lui faire le plus charmant des sourires. Mokona se lança alors dans de grandes explications sur le déroulement des fêtes de fin dans le monde de Yûko, et il fut bientôt convenu que, comme les habitants de ce monde semblaient avoir une fête assez similaire, ils s'offriraient des cadeaux. Ils suffisaient après tout de vendre quelques unes de leurs possessions et de les partager équitablement entre les voyageurs, et le tour serait joué.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Fye parvint à dénicher en un temps record un magasin d'achat-vente qui leur donna un bon prix des différentes babioles ramassées au fil des mois, et ils s'installèrent dans l'arrière d'un bistrot chaleureux pour partager leur butin.

« Ce sera sans moi, grogna Kurogane entre deux lampées du liquide brûlant et épicé qui lui avait servi quand il avait demandé du thé.

- Comment ça ? s'indigna le magicien. Kuro-wouf refuse de nous gâter.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu devrais être content, ça vous fera une plus grosse part à chacun. »

Shaolan jugea raisonnable d'arrêter là ce qui aurait pu tourner en une énième « dispute » entre les deux hommes – entendez par là un ninja furieux poursuivant un magicien hilare à travers la salle – et remercia Kurogane de sa générosité. Celui-ci renonça à l'envie de dire au gamin que ce n'était pas de la générosité, et qu'il devrait arrêter de se montrer aussi poli s'il voulait un jour être respecté en tant qu'homme. Il préféra se rendre au bar pour dénicher une boisson un peu plus forte. Pendant qu'il demandait au barman ce qu'était de la bière, ses compagnons firent leurs comptes et trouvèrent même un petit appartement à louer auprès d'une vieille femme dont les enfants avaient acquéri il y a peu leur propre logement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq voyageurs ressortirent de l'établissement et se divisèrent en deux groupes : d'une part, Shaolan et Fye, de l'autre, Sakura, Mokona et Kurogane. Ce dernier demanda, assez bêtement il se l'avoua, qui avait décidé d'une répartition pareille, ce à quoi le magicien répondit avec un clin d'œil que Sakura avait besoin de quelqu'un pour porter ses paquets, et que c'était le moins que puisse faire un brave ninja que d'épargner pareille peine à une jeune fille. Le dit ninja se doutait bien qu'il y avait une autre raison à cela, surtout à en juger le léger rougissement que Shaolan tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. A n'en pas douter, songea-t-il en suivant Sakura dans la foule, le jeune archéologue souhaitait offrir un cadeau à celle qu'il aimait mais, ne sachant pas quoi choisir, avait fait appel à Fye.

Pendant plus de trois heures, Kurogane endura le bavardage de la princesse et de la créature infernale. Il lui fallut même donner son avis sur diverses choses, ce qui le gêna plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'exprimer. Sakura et Mokona avaient décidé de faire bourse commune, excepté un petit budget que Sakura avait avoué réserver à un cadeau pour Shaolan en devenant écarlate. Ils prévoyaient donc un cadeau pour chacun, plus de quoi préparer un bon repas. Les bras de Kurogane furent progressivement mis à l'épreuve.

¤

Le soir venu, après un délicieux repas préparé par la princesse (et fortement aidé en cela par un certain magicien), toute la « famille » se rassembla au coin de la cheminée pour se remettre ses cadeaux. Sakura avait trouvé un superbe livre recueillant non seulement l'Histoire, mais également les mythes fondateurs de ce pays, cadeau qui ne manqua pas de passionner le jeune archéologue. Après avoir tourné quelques pages en écoutant les explications de la princesse, Shaolan lui tendit en rougissant un peu un étui, dans lequel se trouvait un collier choisi avec l'aide de Fye. Il s'agissait d'une simple chaîne d'argent sur laquelle pendait une représentation à la fois naïve et détaillée d'une fleur de cerisier.

Kurogane se retira dans la salle qui leur servirait de chambre, et s'assit sur l'un des lits, le dos au mur. Dans la pièce voisine, d'autres présents furent échangés, puis Mokona tenta d'apprendre des chants de Noël à ses compagnons. Un moment passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur un grand blond dégingandé. Kurogane le regarda traverser la chambre pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

« Il neige, murmura Fye avec délectation.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué. »

Le ninja avait un bref instant espéré que l'autre idiot repartirait s'amuser avec les autres, mais celui-ci lui lança au contraire un grand sourire, et tira de son ample manche un petit paquet. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit, et resta là à se dandiner sur place jusqu'à ce que Kurogane grogne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je t'ai apporté ton cadeau ! »

Et sans attendre, il fourra le paquet dans les mains de Kurogane. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre assez de contrôle de soi pour froncer les sourcils d'un air ennuyé. Il déchira rapidement le papier cadeau rouge sang, pour découvrir un étui en bois sombre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

« Ouvre, l'encouragea le magicien en continuant à s'agiter.

- Qu'as-tu encore déniché d'embarrass… »

Le coffret renfermait le matériel complet d'entretien d'une lame, depuis la pierre à affûter jusqu'au chiffon à huiler. Le tout paraissait de qualité, constata l'œil exercé du ninja. Tout en examinant le nécessaire, il dut bien reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau utile, qui lui faisait même… plaisir. Il n'emploierait évidement jamais ce mot devant l'autre abruti, mais le fait était là : ce cadeau était bien trouvé. Il observa le magicien continuer à le regarder avec des yeux de chiot content d'avoir satisfait son maître, et sentit un mince remord s'infiltrer dans son âme.

« Je ne t'ai rien acheté, grommela Kurogane en gardant obstinément son regard sur le mur voisin.

- Ça je le sais, dit Fye avec douceur. Tu t'es exprimé très clairement sur la question.

- Alors tu … je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir de toute façon.

- Moi, je le vois très bien, répondit le magicien en s'approchant un peu plus. Je suis seulement désolé d'avoir à me servir. »

Et sans attendre, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurogane. Le ninja mit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, moment dont Fye profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Contrairement aux prévisions de ce dernier, son compagnon ne le repoussa pas mais l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller et à s'en remettre à lui pour le reste. Leur étreinte improbable et enfiévrée prit trop rapidement fin au goût de l'un comme de l'autre. Il y eut un léger flottement pendant lequel chacun chercha la meilleure à chose à dire ou à faire.

« Kurogane-san ! Fye-san ! Les voisins nous ont dit de sortir pour voir les feux d'artifices, vous venez ? »

En entendant la voix de Sakura retentir derrière la porte, tous deux avaient sursauté. Fye se releva gracieusement et alla ouvrir la porte, où l'attendait la princesse. Mokona sauta dans ses bras, jeta un regard à Kurogane toujours assis sur le lit et eut un sourire qui fit une impression bizarre au ninja. Comme si la créature savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva brusquement et saisit son manteau ainsi que celui de Fye. Tandis qu'il le lui tendait, le magicien dit à voix basse avec un sourire qui était un peu triste :

« Joyeux Noël, Kuro-koi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna avec Sakura.

C'était la seule fois où Fye s'était permis une telle chose, mais Kurogane espérait sans trop d'espoir que la chose se reproduirait.


End file.
